norrisuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
F.A.T.L.M001 (Fattening Lazer)
"The Fattening Lazer is Pretty much my main squeeze. I created it when I was just a pre-teen. And it's lasted me ever since. I update it every once in awhile, it shouldn't even be called a FATL anymore, it's an 'everything' Gun." Type of Gadget: Lazer Pistol that causes fattening or inflation. Created By: Norris Elliot VI Year of Creation: c. 2006 Planet of Origin: Earth Number of: 1 Owned By: Norris Elliot VI How it Works -The FATL is fairly easy, it's just a lazer pistol. -Aim, and pull the trigger, it has the accuracy of a Sniper Pistol, and has no recoil, giving good oppertunities for rapid fire if you need to. -The Gun has a dial on the left side, it determines "fat" or "inflation" -The Dial on the right determines "+" or "-" either fat or inflation. -The lazer shoots in a stream. -if the victim pops, or bursts, the gun immediately administers a healing pulse to where the hole occoured, instantly patching it up within 2 seconds of the explosion. Main Use -Norris uses this to fatten or inflate his victims quickly without having to really effortfuly do it. -Norris can also use it on himself, sometimes he shoots inside his mouth, which actually makes the effect more potent, and makes his belly glow. -He can also do this to immobilize foes (this is not present in MUGEN however.) Mechanical Information -The Gun does not use ammo, it uses a special kind of mysterious alien energy he (Norris) aquired from his home planet of Komoton known as Razel 86 that can shoot lazers if exposed to heat. -Norris Tinkered with the Razel 86 until it had the ability to enlarge the Foe's natural body fat, weather it causes them health problems depends on the RP canon he is in, in his own, it causes Sweating, and heavy breathing, aswell as faster heartbeat, but not fast enough to cause any fatalities. The Inflation is caused by the lazer simply using the victim's pores to bloat the stomach of the victim with oxygen. -Inside the gun, is a tiny heater activated by the trigger, when pulled, the heater, well, heats up the rock, and it causes lazers to shoot out the functional end of the gun, small lazers arranged in a circle around the rock, and leading toward the functional end of the gun, giving the front it's "metalic" look. When the trigger is released, a coolant is instantly applied to the rock, causing the lazers to seace fire. -The gun is made of plastic and metal. It is also virtually indestructable, it can get scratched fairly easily, but it has never broken from getting hit, or falling. Counteractive Measures -Mirrors. Like most lazers, this lazer can be reflected by a mirror, however the mirror will break when hit, it is unknown why. -This gun can be shut off using an EMP. -Oddly enough, this gun can even overheat, it's the downside to not using actual ammo. Category:Gadget Category:Gun